


[Podfic] A Rare Bloom

by kalakirya



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Amateur Archaeology, Background Nakia/T'Challa, Camping, Fluffy Coats, Hot Springs, M/M, Mountains, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, banter and teasing, life-changing fields trips with M'Baku, musings on sovreignty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of story by gileonnenWhen Shuri finds evidence that the heart-shaped herb might still be growing wild in Jabariland, T'Challa and M'Baku embark on a quest to find it. As the journey takes them deep into the mountains, though, their newfound trust—and growing attraction—is tested.





	[Podfic] A Rare Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rare Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785060) by [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen). 



**Title:** A Rare Bloom

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:43:41

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Rare%20Bloom%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20gileonnen.mp3) | [ download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Rare%20Bloom%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20gileonnen.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
